poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Code Red in Halloween Town
This is how the prologue and Code Red in Halloween Town goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (Walt Disney's logo appears, followed by Hasbro, then Marvel Studios) Narrator: The four seasons come with different holidays. Some are major, some are not. But have you ever wondered where they come from? Well, it's time you found out. (We then arrive in a Cemetary while a song plays) Shadows: Boys and girls of every age~ Wouldn't you like to see something strange?~ Siamese Shadows: Then come with us and you will see~ This our town of Halloween~ Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene~ Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright~ It's our town, everybody scream~ In this town of Halloween~ Creature Under the Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed~ Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red~ Creature Under the Stairs: I am the one who hides under your stair~ Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~ Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Vampires: Halloween~ Halloween~ Halloween~ Halloween~ In this town, we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?~ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~ Corpse Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...~ Werewolf, Harley Quinn Demon and Melting Man: Scream! This is Halloween~ Red n' black, slimy green~ Werewolf: Aren't you scared?!~ Witches: Well that's just fine~ Say it once, say it twice~ Take a chance and roll the dice~ Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Hanging Tree: Everybody scream! Everybody scream!~ Skeletons: In our town of Halloween!~ Clown with the Tear-Away Face: I am the Clown with the Tear-Away Face!~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace!~ Invisible Ghost: I am the who when you call "Who's there?"~ I am the wind blowing through your hair~ Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow of the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Halloween! Halloween!~ Corpse child trio: Tender lumplings everywhere~ Life's no fun without a good scare~ Corpse Dad: Well that's our job~ Corpse Mom: But we're not mean~ Corpse Parents: In our town of Halloween~ Mayor and Corpse Chorus: In this town~ Don't we love it now?~ Everyone's waiting for the next surprise~ Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back~ And scream like a banshee~ Make you jump out of your skin~ This is Halloween, everybody scream~ Won't you please make way for a very special guy~ Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch~ Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now~ This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Corpse Children Trio: In this town, we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Everyone: La, la, la-la, Halloween, Halloween repeat~ (the song ends) Jack Skellington: Great Halloween everyone, I'd say it was our finest yet. (we then see the Red Ship land) Clown with the Tear-Away Face: What's that? Werwolf: It's the Red Ship. Code Red's finest means of transport. (Code Red steps out) (The townsfolk cheer) Jack Skellington: Well this is a surprise. We weren't expecting the most famous government agents to be here. Nighlock: We're on break. Taser: Being a hero can get pretty tiresome. Air Strike: How did you know about us? Deadpool: Please tell me you guys looked at the plot. looks at him confused while Indominus just swatted him away with a bat Nighlock: Don't look at us, we don't know why he thinks we're just characters in a movie. Jack Skellington: We weren't pointing fingers. (the citizens then started praising Jack) Jack Skellington: Well, I wouldn't put it that way. Nighlock: Guys, give him some space. Mayor: Hold on, we haven't given out the awards yet. (The distraction allowed Jack to escape, but Code Red noticed he looked sad) Nighlock: Alright recruits, you follow him, we'll stay here. Mirage the Illusionist: Right. (they follow him) (we then see a monster named Sally having been watching Jack the whole time) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes